The Bond Shall Never be Broken
by ShadowTalon
Summary: Puzzleshipping-Yuugi's mind is being destroyed by the presence of the dark soul that inhabits it, so Yami must decide which is more important: the assurance of his hikari's safety, or his secret desire to take his lighter half that seems to be growing.


This story begins as Yami's thoughts after the return from Duelist Kingdom and the events that occur, but will progress into lemons and passion. I'm not quite sure how long I want this story to go, but I do know where I'm going to take it, for the time being, and that's always a good thing. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I own any of it's characters. God I wish I did, but I don't.

**Warning:** Some violence and language early on, will progress into graphic sexual scenes later in the story between two males. If you're either highly religious or this kind of stuff just makes you gag, I suggest you do not read this story and click some random button to get you the hell out of here as fast as you can. However, if you're as yaoi-crazy as I am and am always in the mood for a good lemon, I seriously suggest you stick around.

* * *

**~Chapter I~**

_It is said that all of all things that hold mysteries, two things are certain: a beginning, and an end; but how to distinguish the two? Many events that take on the deceiving illusion to have merely begun, are nearer to their conclusion than is foretold; and many times that which is appearing to set along the horizon and draws nearer to the end…._

_Is often only the beginning._

The Pharoah paced agitatedly back and forth within the recesses of his mind chamber, the dark room lit by nothing small oil lamps that gave off a deep incense and filled the air with a certain heaviness that further blanketed the ancient Egyptian as he pondered, perhaps for the thousandth time, the deep mysteries that surrounded his current existence.

With a deep sigh ladled with fatigue and frustration, the Egyptian thoughtfully stared at a wall in his mental tomb, breaking it apart and scattering the pieces randomly in vain attempt at clearing some of the blockage that seems to clutter his mind incessantly, giving up at the realization that it would do him no good. He had wandered the endless staircases and explored the infinite closed doors of his mind countless times, and didn't expect his findings this evening to any more fruitful than his others.

_But still,_ he reasoned _I cannot submit to the weight of my own mysteries simply because it is tough to bear, I must continue to support it until I find the strength to unlock it's purpose._

With another sigh, the Pharoah pushed all these thoughts to the recesses of his dark mind, where even he dare not venture, and decided on paying a visit to his lighter half in order to help clear his head. He treaded back down to the door that separated him from the room in which his hikari's mental state existed. He pushed open the great iron door and then walked the short distance to colorfully decorated, much more modern door that was the entrance into the mind of his lighter half. Tenderly, the spirit took hold of the knob and twisted, the light wood easily opened.

Yami looked in dismay and slight sadness at the state the room was in. The brightly painted toys that had once showed nothing but innocence and purity had now grown much more gray and tired. The light, cheerful wallpaper displaying a unicorn playing in the sunshine and a smiling dolphin leaping across a spray of different shades of cascading blue that covered the walls now showed hints of sadness. The very atmosphere of the room was heavier and less untouched-and Yami could easily see by the quick tension all around him that the child was currently tossing and turning in his bed at some vain attempt of rest.

Yami retreated from the room and re-entered his own, his far from feeling lighter.

_He's just a boy! He should not be exposed to the things he is! He is but a child, and yet his poor innocence is being spoiled by the weight of my very presence!_

Yami felt his hands curling into fists, and his body began to shake with frustration. How could he let this happen to such a defenseless soul? It wasn't fair to the boy. Yami needed him to survive, he knew, for he needed a vessel to carry his spirit and mind-but to place the overwhelming pressure of this task on a mere boy? The weight would destroy him, would eat him from the inside. The boy could live without his presence, but _he_, and he alone, needed him for survival.

Yami thought back to the recent events that had unfolded. He remembered how he had been there for his aibou when he had faced the human Maximillion Pegaesus in a shadow game. How it had been one of his biggest challenges yet, and how it had nearly destroyed his other half while trying to protect him from the wrath that was nearly unleashed upon them both. He remembered how, for that brief moment, he thought his hikari to be…gone. Lost from him forever. And how his anger and hatred of the man who had done this to his poor Light had driven him to defeat this opponent at all costs. And how, upon the realization that the child was ok, his heart had fluttered up in a release of anxiety and tension, and how he had wanted to release his wild emotions on the boy right then, but knew the time was not yet ripe to reveal his feelings for his hikari when the boy himself was in such a weak state.

The child never would have been put through any of this had he not completed the puzzle. The only reason Pegaesus had set the sights on him in the first place was so that he could attain the object. What would have happened if the man had succeeded and their bond had been severed, Yami simply never wanted to know and felt a very unpleasant shiver run up his spine at the thought.

He would need to speak to his hikari in the morning, further troubling him tonight, the Pharoah decided, would not be wise. With yet another sigh that seemed to be nearly twice as heavy the ones it had succeeded, Yami allowed the darkness to fold itself over him as he encased himself in sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter of "The Bond Shall Never be Broken". Reviews are greatly appreciated and thoroughly enjoyed, and I hope I recieve them. I'll be sure to write and post the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
